


Regret

by Pantsless_Ghost



Category: Thir13en Ghosts (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantsless_Ghost/pseuds/Pantsless_Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because even if no one saw, he regretted everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Ghosts disappeared into the night, one by one fading as they fled the glass prison that had held them captive, trapped with the living that set off each vengeful spirit's dark emotions and need to maim and kill. The final to fade away was the lunatic, dancing across the lawn and spinning on his feet to face the shattered glass structure one last time, throwing his arms out before he to disappeared into the fog that drifted across the shadow covered ground.

He moved silently through the forest that had surrounded the once splendid mansion, feeling lost and entirely useless. He felt very little once the anger and murderous intent had disapated, leaving nothing to fuel him, allowing him to think way too much. And thinking made him remember, made him doubt himself.

Guilt racked his spectral body, felling what was left empty by the loss of furious emotions. He started thinking maybe none of the women he had attacked and even killed during his life hadn't deserved it, that those that he had attacked within what was left of the asylum hadn't deserved it, that the frightened teenage girl and the father he had clawed and frightened and terrorised through the night hadn't deserved it, oh but he knew the man he and the other spirits had thrown into the whirling blades had deserved the gruesome death, maybe the only that had met their end because of The Jackal that had deserved it.

The ghostly lunatic's clawed and deformed hands found his head, knarled fingers slipping through metal bars to tangle through wildly knotted hair, claws digging into his scalp, drawing thick black blood. A screamed escaped damaged vocal cords and pass scarred lips, fading into the foggy air as if it were no more than the soft whistling of wind.

Though no one would ever know, never find out through the fury on the surface, Ryan Kuhn regretted everything and it was tearing apart what was left of the lunatic's shattered mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick and short inspired by a conversation I had with my love. We were talking after I convinced her to watch the movie and the extras and she said something about how Ryan/Jackal had to have regretted his actions at some point to have commit himself.


End file.
